familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Liesbeth Pauwels
Liesbeth Pauwels is de vrouw van Benny Coppens. 'Algemene Informatie' Liesbeth Pauwels is een hoofdpersonage dat vanaf het 22ste seizoen meedoet in de serie. Ze maakte haar debuut op 12 november 2012. 'Liefdesleven' Liesbeth heeft een relatie met Benny Coppens en samen hebben ze twee kinderen: Stefanie Coppens en Arno Coppens. Ze is de enige dochter van Patrick Pauwels. Liesbeth is al een eeuwigheid samen met Benny, want ze was nog een tiener toen ze zwanger werd. Haar vader Patrick vond dat het jonge koppel daar de consequenties van moest dragen. Liesbeth staat positief en energiek in het leven. En als er problemen zijn, gaat ze meteen tot de actie over. In 2014 vreest Liesbeth dat ze opnieuw zwanger is en ze wil dat Benny zich laat steriliseren zodat er in de toekomst geen ongelukjes kunnen gebeuren. Benny ziet dit idee helemaal niet zitten, en wil eigenlijk nog een derde kindje met Liesbeth. 'Beroepsleven' Liesbeth wou altijd in de zorgwereld gaan werken maar moest deze droom opbergen toen ze zwanger werd van Stefanie. Ze combineerde jarenlang haar huishouden met een parttime job in schoenenwinkel Shoe Discount. Ze nam haar ontslag bij de schoenenwinkel omdat ze fulltime aan de slag kon gaan in de VDB Foodbar.Tijdens het 23ste seizoen krijgt Liesbeth een nieuwe collega: Zjef De Mulder, met wie ze het goed kan vinden. Enkele maanden later krijgt Liesbeth promotie: ze wordt de gerante van de Foodbar en staat nu ook in voor de administratie. 'Verhaallijnen' 'Seizoen 22' Liesbeth komt te weten dat Benny tegen de auto van Jan Van den Bossche gereden heeft en gaat hem opzoeken in de Jan en Alleman. Ze probeert Jan ervan te overtuigen om iets te regelen zonder de verzekeringen. Jan wil daar niets van weten en Liesbeth dreigt ermee om een klacht in te dienen omdat hij bier verkocht heeft aan een persoon die al dronken is. De volgende dag heeft Liesbeth al veel spijt van haar woorden maar zowel Rita Van den Bossche als Patrick komen met de oplossing. Benny zal de auto zelf herstellen zodat ze niets moeten betalen. Later is Liesbeth ontzettend boos op Benny wanneer hij betrapt wordt op zwartwerk in de Jan en Alleman. Benny denkt dat hij een oplossing heeft en hij vraagt aan Liesbeth om fulltime te gaan werken. Liesbeth reageert helemaal anders dan hij verwacht had en de twee krijgen ruzie. Liesbeth kan het niet geloven dat Benny wil dat zij zijn problemen gaat oplossen. Ook haar vader kan dit niet geloven en maakt van de gelegenheid gebruik om Benny nog maar eens te veroordelen. Het ongeluk slaat toe wanneer Liesbeth op een nacht naar de nachtkluis gaat. Ze wil er de verdiensten van de schoenenwinkel achterlaten maar ze wordt overvallen en ze belandt in het ziekenhuis. De familie Pauwels slaat meteen in paniek maar Liesbeth heeft geen levensbedreigende wonden opgelopen. Toch zal ze enkele weken in het ziekenhuis moeten blijven wat zorgt voor chaos binnen het gezin. Na 2 weken in het ziekenhuis te liggen, wil Liesbeth zo snel mogelijk weer naar huis. Wanneer ze van haar zoon Arno te horen krijgt dat Rita zich met haar huishouden aan het bemoeien is, besluit Liesbeth dat het definitief tijd is om terug naar huis te gaan. Terug thuis vertelt ze meteen aan Rita dat ze haar diensten niet meer nodig heeft, maar toch blijft Liesbeth het moeilijk hebben met haar gezondheid. Patrick kan het niet langer aanzien en vraagt aan Rita of ze nog een paar dagen langer wil blijven helpen. Liesbeth krijgt al snel genoeg van Rita en probeert haar steeds terug weg te krijgen. Wanneer Rita op een dag de volledige keuken onder handen neemt en de kasten reorganiseerd, is dat de druppel voor Liesbeth, ze wil dat Rita onmiddellijk stopt met haar bemoeienissen. Liesbeth is blij dat Rita voorgoed uit haar leven verdwenen is maar niets is minder waar. Rita blijft langskomen om Patrick te bezoeken en Liesbeth begint te denken dat ze gevoelens heeft voor haar vader. Patrick ontkent dat er iets aan de hand is tussen hun twee, maar Liesbeth besluit om het te vragen aan Rita. Wanneer ook Rita alles ontkent, beseft Liesbeth dat er niets aan de hand is. Wanneer Liesbeth begint te merken dat de alcoholvoorraad in haar huis wel heel snel daalt, begint ze te denken dat Rita wel eens een drankprobleem zou kunnen hebben. Ze vraagt de mening van haar huisgenoten en Benny besluit om Rita te testen. Uit zijn test blijkt dat Rita moeilijk nee kan zeggen tegen drank en Liesbeth weet nu zeker dat ze een drankprobleem heeft. Ze is bang dat ze haar vader zal kwetsen maar wanneer Patrick aan Rita vraagt of ze echt een drankprobleem heeft, is ze ontzettend boos en teleurgesteld. Liesbeth gelooft haar niet en krijgt uiteindelijk haar gelijk wanneer Patrick van Jan en Linda te weten komt dat Rita inderdaad een drankprobleem heeft. Na Liesbeths herstel, heeft Stefanie een nieuwe vriend, Hans. Hij blijkt een moeilijk verleden te hebben met haar ouders. Hans heeft namelijk dezelfde leeftijd als Benny en was vroeger verliefd op Liesbeth. Ook Arno wordt verliefd. Liesbeth is tegen de relatie omdat ze bang is dat de afstand voor problemen gaat zorgen. Uiteindelijk aanvaardt ze de relatie tussen Arno en Gail. Heel het gezin klust bij opdat Arno zo snel mogelijk naar Amerika kan gaan. Liesbeth strijkt in haar vrije tijd en Benny solliciteert voor de job als klusjesman de VdB Holding. Hij wordt aangenomen. Naast zijn job als klusjesman, speelt hij geregeld voor 'paspop' voor VdB Fashion. Liesbeth vertrouwt dit niet en wil hem in het oog houden, zij komt ook voor de VdB Holding werken in de Foodbar. Nu dat Liesbeth net zoals Benny voor de VDB Holding werkt, hoopt ze Benny wat meer te kunnen controleren. Ze denkt namelijk dat Benny maar al te graag bij Fashion gaat werken voor de vrouwelijke modellen. Haar wantrouwen zorgt ervoor dat ze bijna ontslagen wordt door Veronique Van den Bossche wanneer ze Benny in de auto van een model ziet stappen. Liesbeth denkt meteen dat Benny haar bedriegt maar diezelfde avond vertelt hij haar dat het model haar enkel verzwicht had en dat hij haar moest thuisbrengen. Tijdens de seizoensfinale is het enorm druk in de Foodbar maar Liesbeth moet er s'middags vandoor gaan om Arno te gaan afhalen aan de luchthaven. Veronique is hier niet blij mee en moet het werk van Liesbeth overnemen. Liesbeth is aanwezig op het buurtfeest samen met Arno om Benny de wielerkoers te zien winnen. 'Seizoen 23' Twee maanden later. Liesbeth zit met de handen in het haar omdat Pieter-Jan plotseling zijn ontslag heeft aangeboden. Ze vraagt versterking aan Veronique en zolang dat er niemand nieuw aangenomen is, komen Trudy en Benny een handje helpen. In de foodbar leert Liesbeth ook Carla Verbiest kennen, de jongere zus van modeontwerper Rudi Verbiest. Liesbeth kan ervoor zorgen dat Carla kan solliciteren bij haar oude job. Ondertussen heeft Veronique ervoor gezorgd dat Liesbeth er een nieuwe collega bijkrijgt: Zjef De Mulder. Zjef is echter een vreemde jongeman maar Liesbeth kan het toch goed met hem vinden. Ze probeert Zjef zelfs te koppelen aan Stefanie maar het klikt niet onmiddellijk tussen de twee. Liesbeth is er van overtuigd dat Zjef verliefd is op Evy en ze vertelt haar dat. Wanneer Evy achter de waarheid probeert te komen, vertelt Zjef haar dat ze zijn type niet is. Benny is er dan ook van overtuigd dat Zjef homo is en dit blijkt te kloppen wanneer Liesbeth de waarheid te weten komt. Mieke, Niko en Evy willen samen een huis kopen en ze zoeken hiervoor nog een vierde man. Ze vragen het aan Arno en die ziet dat idee meteen zitten. Liesbeth is echter minder enthousiast. Hoe kan Arno een huis betalen als hij geen lening kan krijgen bij de bank? Ondertussen stort Arno zich ook in een professioneel avontuur met Dirk wanneer ze samen besluiten om een bedrijf op te richten. Liesbeth is bang dat haar zoon domme dingen doet en zijn studies zal opzeggen. Benny is terug beginnen roken maar hij probeert dit verborgen te houden voor Liesbeth. Toch heeft Liesbeth al snel door dat er iets aan de hand is en uiteindelijk komt ze zijn geheim toch te weten. Liesbeth wil dat Benny onmiddellijk terug stopt met roken en samen met de hulp van hun familie lijkt het ook te lukken. Wanneer op een dag een knappe jongeman duidelijk interesse heeft in Zjef, probeert Liesbeth de twee met elkaar te koppelen. Zjef is echter te verlegen om hem uit te gaan maar Liesbeth zorgt er toch voor dat de twee elkaar beter leren kennen waardoor ze samen een relatie beginnen. Liesbeth en Stefanie krijgen samen het idee om een breiclub op te richten. Liesbeth droomt al lang van een breiclub en zoekt meteen een aantal vrouwen om mee in het clubje te starten. Ze kan Marie-Rose, Mieke, Evy, Trudy en Linda overtuigen om samen af te spreken. Al snel blijkt dat Liesbeth veel te zenuwachtig is waardoor ze ook geen goede leerkracht is. Bij de volgende bijeenkomst heeft iedereen dan ook een goed excuus om niet te moeten komen. Liesbeth is zichtbaar teleurgesteld maar ze wil niet bij de pakken blijven neerzitten. Ze vraagt aan ontwerper Rudi om enkele lessen te gaan tijdens de bijeenkomsten en dat zorgt opnieuw voor succes. Stefanie doet vreemd en Liesbeth heeft dit al snel door. Ze vraagt zich luidop af waarom haar dochter niets meer tegen haar wil vertellen. Uiteindelijk komt ze te weten dat Stefanie een nieuw lief heeft: Jens. Liesbeth is dolenthousiast en ze wil hem onmiddellijk uitnodigen tijdens de feestdagen. Stefanie vindt het nog iets te vroeg om haar lief al aan de familie voor te stellen maar tijdens Kerstavond komt Jens toch langs en Liesbeth is meteen onder de indruk. Later wordt Stefanie aangerand door een vriend van Jens. En slaat Benny Jens in elkaar. Jens blijkt dood te zijn en Benny wordt gearresteerd. Hij kan echter ontsnappen tijdens zijn overplaatsing. Uiteindelijk bekent Raf dat hij Jens vermoord heeft en wordt Benny vrijgesproken. Benny verast Liesbeth voor haar verjaardag met een reisje naar Venetië. Liesbeth probeert Patrick ook an te sporen om zijn gevoelens op te biechten aan Agnes. Ze is dan ook dolgelukkig wanneer de twee een koppel vormen. Liesbeth begint ook te koersen samen met Mieke, Evy en Linda. Benny is hier echter niet zo gelukkig mee omdat Liesbeth hem nu kan controleren. Liesbeth doet haar werk in de foodbar zo goed dat Peter Van den Bossche haar voorstelt om manager van de zaak te worden. Na een tijd twijfelen en te overleggen met Benny, besluit Liesbeth dat ze het wil doen. Hierdoor krijgt ze wel bijna ruzie met haar goede vriendin Trudy, die zich gepasseerd voelt door Peter. Ook Zjef moet ze goed controleren, want die heeft er een extra jobje bijgenomen om zijn schulden bij Rudi te betalen. Hij werkt 's nachts ook als nachtwaker en loopt er overdag vaak als een zombie bij. Al snel blijkt dat er veel meer administratief werk komt kijken bij haar nieuwe functie, en Liesbeth loopt over van de stress. Wanneer ze haar pil een dag vergeet in te pakken, is ze bang dat ze zwanger is. Na een gesprek met Leen wil ze dat Benny zich laat steriliseren, maar dat ziet hij niet zitten. Benny zou namelijk graag nog een derde kindje willen. 'Trivia' *Aanvankelijk zou actrice Sandrine André de rol van Liesbeth op zich nemen maar na het vertrek van Anne Somers, ging de rol van Veronique Van den Bossche naar Sandrine en nam Hilde De Baerdemaeker de rol van Liesbeth over. *Voor Hilde en Roel Vanderstukken (die Benny speelt) is het een leuk terugzien, want in de telenovelle LouisLouise speelden ze ook al eens een koppel. 'Galerij' familie_benny_liesbeth_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_benny_liesbeth_2013_portret_01.jpg Liesbeth5000.jpg familie_liesbeth_2013_portret_02.jpg 'Slideshow' Naamloos2.jpg Liesbeth's intrede.jpg Naamloos3.jpg Generiek liesbeth.png Liesbeth&Patrick.jpg Liesbeth&BennyCoppens.jpg FamiliePauwels2.jpg FamiliePauwels.jpg Liesbeth&Benny.jpg LiesbethPauwels.jpg Liesbeth.jpg familie_afl4957_03.jpg familie_afl4957_05.jpg Familie afl4964 03.jpg familie_afl4964_01.jpg Familie afl4980 07.jpg familie_afl4977_01.jpg familie_afl4977_02.jpg familie_afl4977_03.jpg familie_afl4976_04.jpg familie_afl4972_01.jpg familie_afl4972_05.jpg familie_afl4981_05.jpg familie_afl5004_01.jpg FamiliePauwelshhh.jpg FamiliePauwels22.jpg LiesbethPauwels.jpg FamiliePauwels2.jpg FamiliePauwels.jpg LiesbethStefanie.jpg Liesbeth.jpg Liesbeth&BennyCoppens.jpg Liesbeth&Benny.jpg Familie afl5080 04.jpg familie_afl5090_01.jpg familie_afl5090_02.jpg 1005595_10151730895627491_624919504_n.png familie_afl5101_01.jpg seizoensfinale4.jpg 23-1-4.jpg 23-2-5.jpg 23-2-16.jpg 23-2-17versie3.jpg 23-3-8.jpg 23-9-17.jpg 23-9-3.jpg Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages